


The Ice Princess: An Adventure Time fanfic

by ArcannaRyu



Category: Adventure Time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 15:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18626131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcannaRyu/pseuds/ArcannaRyu
Summary: A story about the Ice King, getting tired of kidnapping the current princesses of ooo, wishing for a new princess to shake things up.





	1. The Princess?

The Ice King was fuming in his secret ice cave.   
Normally reserved for various rituals he would occasionally attempt, it was so secret, that even the Ice King frequently forgot where it was.

 

"I'm tellin you Gunter, I've captured every princess in ooo, most of them more than once! And still I can't seem to find one willing to be my bride."

 

He flips through a spell book.

 

"I think it's time we shake things up a bit, broaden our horizons. This summoning spell should get me a princess i've never kidnapped before, won't that be fun Gunter?”

 

"Wenk"

 

"Heh heh heh, yea. Now let's see, just have to get some massive power source”

He looks at a big generator on the other side of the room, 

“check."

“Make the summoning circle.”

He looks at the platform in front of him

“Check.”

“Do the...”

 

He then mumbles the rest of the spell before slamming the book shut.

 

"Well this sounds easy enough!" 

He puts on his crown, which is connected to the generator by a few wires, and fires a bolt of magic at the center of the circle in the room. 

The energy builds and builds until it looks like there's a small white dwarf star in the circle. Gunter, blinded by the light, stumbles back and falls down a small stairway near the edge of the circle with a loud wenk!  
The Ice King strains and strains to pump out more ice power, his hands becoming covered in ice crystals that work their way up his arms, until finally there's a sound like a crash of thunder as the white star seems to implode and the Ice King is knocked back, the shock wave sending deep cracks through the walls of the ice cave.   
Then, the small point of light at the middle begins to take shape.   
Growing into what looks like a giant angelic serpent made of constantly changing, glowing opal.

 

"Who dares summon me!" 

It says with a thundering, yet at the same time almost musical and feminine voice

 

"I dares!" 

The Ice King states with a raised arm being visible around the seam of the summoning circle. He sits up, looking pretty disheveled with his hair and beard blown straight back, then stands and steps back into the circle, clawing his hair and beard back into shape.

 

"I am Shien Latem Mokenotep, granter of wishes"

The serpent states in its musical tone,

 

"Yea yea I know," 

the ice king states with a hint of annoyance as he works his beard back into place. Getting it back to its original state he continues. 

"Look I brought you here because I have a favor to ask of you."

 

"Don't they all."

 

"You see, I have somewhat of a princess problem."

 

"And what might that be?"

 

"Well ive captured them all! That's the problem!"

 

The serpent bends down until it is face to face with the ice king.

 

"And what do you want from me?"

 

"Well, I want a new princess to capture."

 

The serpent's eyes squint and glow brighter as it looks deep within the ice king.

 

"You have captured every single princess in existence since the land of ooo began a thousand years ago."

 

It rises back to its normal height. 

"There are, and will be, no princesses left until the torch shall pass to the next generation of ooo."  
"Hey, I didn't bring you here just so you could say no! The spell says that you have to grant my wish, so quit your whining and get me a princess!"

 

There's a moment's pause as the serpent considers the wish. 

"I will see, what I can do."

 

There's another flash of light and a thunderclap, and once again the Ice King is thrown back by the shock wave, along with Gunter, who had managed to climb back onto the circle just in time to be knocked back again.

 

The magical serpent suddenly appears in what looks like a regular town.   
And not a ooo town, a human town, only with a giant mushroom cloud in the distance.   
It scoops up the first girl it see's right before the fiery green shockwave reaches them, incinerating everyone and everything in its path.

 

The serpent reappears in the Ice Kings summoning chamber.

 

"All-riiiight! Gimme gimme gimme! Where’s my new princess!"

 

The serpent unfolds its wings and gingerly, slides the unconscious teenage girl onto the icy summoning circle.  
The Ice Kings eyes follow the girl down as his expression turns from one of excitement, to one of shock.

 

"But, that's a… that's a," 

he stammers, but the serpent cuts him off.

 

"You have captured every princess since the land of ooo began. In order to grant your wish, I had to go back to before the great mushroom war."

 

"...Say what?" 

the ice king says with confused disbelief.

 

"My end of the bargain has been paid, I will now take my leave." 

and the serpent starts to disintegrate into specks of light until disappearing entirely.

 

"Wait! But I have more questions!" 

The Ice King shouts after it, but it's too late, the serpent's gone. He looks down at the girl, kneels next to her, and with one hand pushes her onto her back to get a better look. She looks to be in her teens, and has long, light orange hair that seems to sparkle. She wears a sky-blue hoodie, purple striped fingerless gloves, and a loose fitting pair of black pants.  
The Ice King looks at her with slight confusion as he tries and fails to work things out in his head, before suddenly shooting up, worries apparently forgotten.

 

"Oh well! Gunter! Help me carry her to the cage." 

He says while straining to sling her over his shoulder with some out of shape wheezing. Gunter timidly looks over the circle, worried about another shockwave, then squawks and hides behind the ledge again.

 

"Fine! I'll do it myself."

 

And walks off with his new ‘princess’.

 

Her eyes slowly open, blinking a few times. Each time seeing the Ice Kings face a few feet from her own, behind what looks like bars made of ice. He reaches through the bars and pokes her again

 

"Hey.Hey princess. you awake yet?" 

He pokes her again. 

"Princess? Hellooooooooo."

 

Her eyes snap open

 

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!! Who are you?!!" 

She screams as she sits up and shuffles back as far as she can, only to hit the icy wall behind her. 

"Where am I! what happened! What are you going to do to me! Somebody help me!!!!" 

She screams hysterically.  
Getting to his feet the ice king responds cheerfully. 

"Calm down princess, calm down. Everything's gonna be ok. I've just captured you so you can be my new bride and we can live happily ever after."

 

"You WHAT!!!"  
"Yeah, I do this to all the princesses, only now I couldn't find any new princesses to kidnap, so that's why I wished for you."

 

"You're insane!"

 

"Yeah, they all say that."

 

Calming down a bit, she considers her surroundings, then carefully asks, 

"Do you, have a gun or anything?"

 

"A what now?"

 

And she leaps over, grabs him by the nose, and slams his head against the bars. The grabbing him by the beard to slam his head into the bars again and again, trying to knock him out.   
But ice king comes to his senses around the 5th smack and blasts her with a stream of snow, knocking her back into the wall and covering her in a pile, which she quickly crawls out of. Looking terrified and confused.

 

"Owwwww! That hurt you know." 

He says while rubbing his nose. 

"What'd you do that for?"

He continues.

 

"How... how did you do that?"

Ice King sighs dramatically and say’s in a pointing out the obvious tone,

 

"I'm the ice king, I have dominion over the ice and snow, and mastery of the magical powers associated with them. ssssss, oww…"

He ends with, rubbing his bruised nose

 

"...Your kidding right? You actually have magic? This isn't a trick, is it?"

 

"What, haven't you ever seen a wizard before? Where'd that snake get you from anyway?"

 

"Where am I now?"

 

"I asked first."  
He replies cheekily, but she’s having none of it.

 

"No you didn't!!!" 

she yells as she begins to really freak out. 

"You still haven't answered my question from before! Because all this," 

she says while frantically motioning to everything around her.

"Is pretty weird!!!"

 

"Well, ok princess. This is my home. I'm the ice king, I live in the ice kingdom along with penguins and stuff, like Gunter here!"

He says while picking up a random penguin. 

"Now you go."

He points as he tucks the penguin under one arm.

 

"Oookay... im Isabella,"

 

"That's a pretty name." 

The ice king interjects.

 

"And I'm, umm American,"

She says with an uncomfortable questioning shrug.

 

"America..." 

he says while tapping his chin in thought. 

"Why does that sound so familiar? I'm sure I've heard of that place somewhere."

 

"And I, uhhhhhhh, hmmm……. You know, now that i think about it, shouldn't I NOT talk about who I am and where I came from in these sort of situations?"

 

"Oooo to make it more mysterious, I like it! Although, I have to ask, what sort of princess even are you?"

 

"Why do you keep calling me princess?"

 

"You are a princess right? That wish serpent didn't screw up my wish did they?"

 

She rubs the back of her neck anxiously. 

"Let's just say, hypothetically of course, if I wasn't a princess, what would you do?"

 

"I dunno, kill you I guess."

 

"I'm a princess."

 

"Ok, we've already covered that, but what kind of princess?"

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Oh you know, like Bubblegum Princess, Slime Princess, Wildberry Princess, Lumpy Space Princess, don't mess with her by the way, she's really annoying, Turtle Princess,…"

 

"Uhhhhhhhhhh, I don't really have any weird names like that."

 

"So it's just Princess Isabella?"

 

"Sure, let's go with that."

"See isn't this great, were getting to know each other, having fun, and you only injured me once! Let's get married before someone tries to screw it up again."

 

"Wait! You're serious? I can't get married!"

 

"Yea yea, I've heard it all before."

 

"But really, your, like, old enough to be my grandpa, great grandpa even?"

she says with a hint of disgust 

"and I have to get home, what with the war going on my parents must be worried sick."

 

"Look Isabella Princess, if I would let princess go just because their parents were worried about them, would have never gotten into the princess-napping business in the first place."

"But I don't even know you."

 

"Sure you do! I'm the Ice King, I have control over ice and live with penguins in a mountain made of ice, surrounded by mountains that are also made of ice."

 

She gets a sly look on her face, 

"Well, can I see your, grand icy kingdom that's made of ice?"

 

"Well I guess there's no harm in that, if you're gonna be my queen you should at least see my kingdom."

 

"Exactly! Now open the door."

 

He unlocks the cell door. "Now no funny business, I've got my eye on you."

 

She calmly walks out of the cell.

 

"So, do you want to give me a tour of the place?”

 

"Do I! Here, follow me, we'll start with the living room."

 

She follows the Ice King as he leads her through his home, showing her the various rooms while Isabella shivers beneath a blanket the Ice King loaned her, until he says, 

"And this is the front door and the cage I kept you in earlier. Yea, it's a pretty nice cage, I made it myself,"

 

While he's not looking, Isabella goes over to one of the icy stalactites that litter the room and works to break off a large chunk. Then slinks back to the Ice King, with her new weapon hidden beneath the blanket.

 

"Yep a lot of princesses, and occasionally the heroes that came to save them have been locked in this very prison, a lot of memories in these old bars…"

 

SMACK!!!!!

 

She hits him on the back of the head using the stalactite as a club, and Ice King crumples in a heap. She sprints towards the door, leaps out, and continues sprinting down the long winding icy road leading to his castle. The ice king regains consciousness, and tries to shake himself awake,  
"No princess don't go! I haven't shown you the rumpus room! Oh and we still have to get married!" 

He flies after her while she, half running, half sliding, she makes it to the bottom of the pathway, only to meet the penguin guards and their icy battle axes.   
Squawking and pointing their weapons at her threateningly, she looks up to see the ice king, flying with his beard after her, so she runs to the side of the pathway and skids down the steep slope, befuddled penguin guards watching her go. She lands in a pile of soft snow and takes off again, Ice King in close pursuit. She turns a corner and sees a cave and quickly ducks in to hide behind a pile of snow. The Ice King lands, scratching his head and looking around. 

Isabella keeps as quiet as possible, until she hears something stir behind her, she turns around to see what looks like a pile of snow moving, only it's not a pile of snow.   
A black nose and long back claws appear as the creature gets to his feet, revealing it to be a giant polar bear. Less angry than inquisitive it casually strolls over to Isabella while she backs away terrified saying.

 

"Alright, penguins with axes, I'm fine with that, magic ice kings? Weird, but i can handle it. But polar bears? That's really pushing it."

 

The polar bear roars and Isabella screams, sprinting out of the cave as fast as she can with the bear following close behind, the ice kings head turns to find the source of the screaming, only to see a massive snarling white bear charging after Isabella.

 

"Princess? Hey! That's my princess! Bad bear! Leave her alone!" 

he rises into the air and zaps the bear which stops and roars with pain.

 

"That's right! Go on, march right back into that cave and think about what you've done because you just earned yourself a time out mister."

 

The bear sulks back into the cave, leaving Isabella standing there in the snow looking dumbstruck.

 

"And you princess, we have to have a little chat about trying to escape the castle without my permission." 

he zaps some ice handcuffs on her, then scoops her up and brings Isabella back to his castle. She's thrown back in the cell where the handcuffs melt off her wrists. She stands up and rubs her wrists while the ice king locks the door.

 

"Now princess Isabella, were going to have some quality bonding time and get to know each other better before the wedding."

 

"You don't mean!" 

she says with fear while ice king walks over to his closet. And reaches inside

"What kind of instrument do you play?" 

he says cheerfully while holding a flute and a drum.

"Oh, phew."

 

"What? What were you thinking we would do?"

"Uhhh, nothing. And I'm more of a dancer than a musician."

"Really?"

"Yea, I took classes all the time. It was kinda my thing."

"Well here, how about I play and you can dance!"

He says while going over to the electric piano he keeps near the cage.

"Uhh, I'm not so sure about that."

"Come on, it'll be fun."

"uhh, I'm, tired, yea, tired. From all that escaping and nearly getting eaten by a bear. Yup, real tiring stuff. so, how about you just explain what's going on here in more, detail. I mean what is this another universe or something? A parallel dimension? A hallucination? Am I just in the middle of some very vivid dream caused by a coma or something?"

"Well I don't know." 

He responds. 

"All I did was summon an ancient snake lady to grant my wish about having more princesses to capture. She said something about already capturing all the princesses for the past thousand years and next thing I know, poof there you are. Princess Isabella of nothing in particular."

 

"You've been capturing princesses for a thousand years, and your still not married?"

 

"Shhh! Don't say that out loud, I'm sensitive about my age. Besides, if I am that old, it's not like I remember any of it."

 

She looks down, thinking for a moment.

 

"Do I really have to marry you?"

 

"Well normally some hero comes and saves any princess I capture, but they have kingdoms to notice they're missing and tell Finn and Jake, but nobody knows your here but me, so I might actually be able to get away with it this time!"

 

She whispers to herself morosely, 

"I hope those heros'll come save me."

 

Back at fin and jokes house, Finn says

 

"awwww man I'm so bored! Nothing's happened all week, well besides babysitting for that dragon. But looking after a bunch of eggs is no fun. You wanna go see if the ice kings up to something?"

 

"no way man, I'm about to beat my high score." 

Jake responds as he plays a video game on beemo.

 

But Isabella snaps out of it and with a sudden display of bravery says 

"wait a minute, what am I thinking! I'm no damsel in distress. I can save myself!" 

But her bravery is short lived and she slumps down against the wall and buries he face in her sleeves. 

"Aww who am I kidding. I'm stuck here. I'm no match for a bear."

 

"That's the spirit princes, now where do you want to go on our honeymoon?" 

the ice king chimes in while gathering up dirty clothes from his hamper

"I don't know anywhere around here brainiac!" 

she shouts back at him.

"Oh, that's right, oh well I'll just decide for us. You need anything before I do my laundry?" 

he says through the large pile of clothes he's carrying.

"I think I'll just sit here and be miserable."

"Alright honeybunch, I'll be back in a jiffy, then we can talk some more."

He leaves with his pile while Isabella mopes. 

"I'm too young to get married. I'm 15, I should have my whole life ahead of me, not be cooped up with some crazy Ice King, even if it is really awesome here, what with all the magic and polar bears and penguins living in the same place even though they're supposed to live on opposite sides of the world. Maybe this isn't so bad. I mean it's better to worry about polar bears and penguin soldiers than some war. And who knows, maybe I can get some magic powers too, wouldn't that be cool. Then I wouldn't have to worry about some stupid bear. Just wish I didn't have to marry that jerk. Ironic, I finally achieve every girls dream to be a princess, only to be forcibly married against my will. Being a queen sucks. I wish I could just stay a princess." 

Then her eyes snap open with sudden inspiration. 

"I could just stay a princess." 

she smiles her sly smile.

"Hey ice king!"   
she shouts.  
He sprints back, skidding to a halt in the doorway. 

"What is it! Have you decided to swear your undying love to me?"

"Uhh, no."

"Awwww, you got my hopes up for nothing."

"I have a question for you."

"Can't it wait? If I leave my robes in the dryer to long they'll shrink and I'll have to get a whole new wardrobe."

"Do you have any ice princesses?"

"Isn't that what you're for?"

"No-no-no-no-no, once you marry me, then I'll be an ice QUEEN, I was asking if you had any ice PRINCESSES?”

"Oh, then no. I guess not."

"You want one?"

"Why, do you know any?"

"No stupid, I'm talking about me. I could be your ice princess."

"You mean like, daughter?"

"As long as it gets me out of marrying you."

"You mean I would be, a father?"

"Pretty much."

"And we could do all sorts of awesome father daughter stuff?"

excitement starting to rise in his voice.

"That's kinda part of the deal dude."

"And you could sing songs about me eating your fries and how that causes all sorts deep inner turmoil that you just have to put into a song?"

"I suppose I could. I mean who ever said that having a crazy blue guy for an adopted father wouldn't lead to some crazy outcomes. You are talking about french fries right?"

"And you could go through a rebellious phase and give me the silent treatment for months for no reason!" 

he says with an odd amount of excitement considering the subject matter.

"I'm considering doing that now! But seriously, teach me how to use ice magic."

"Yea! and we could kidnap princess together!"

"uhhhhhhhh...."

"And we can have big birthday parties and invite everyone."

"Don't you ever have birthday parties?"

"Yea, but not kid birthday parties. They get all the best stuff, like piñatas and clowns and guests who'll actually attend.*sniffle*you've made me so happy...."

 

He unlocks the cage, hugs Isabella and starts sobbing on her shoulder uncontrollably while she stands there uncomfortably.

 

"uhhhhhh, dude? I think that's enough crying."

 

"But I'm so happy!" 

he says through a waterfall of tears.

"Well, how about we get started on those father-daughter activities, like teaching me how to use some of that neat ice magic of yours. Can't be an ice princess without it."

 

He stops crying. 

"Hey yea! although..." 

he takes off his crown.

" I get all my powers from my crown, and it's not like I have a bunch of these just lying around." 

he says with an awkward shrug.

"Well aren't there other ways to get ice powers besides having a crown?"

"Oh, yea, duh!" he face palms lightly, "silly me. You just have to learn fridjitsu."

"Fridjitsu?"

"You know, what ice ninjas use?"

"Ice ninja?"

"Don't worry it's real easy, well most of it is anyway, here, I'll show you. Just don't tell anyone where I keep my ninja stuff" 

he whispers from behind his hand 

"it's supposed to be a secret."

 

He walks over to a blank park of the wall and zaps it with his ice magic. Part of the ice wall slides away to reveal a secret room, full of ninja weapons, posters, and a ninja meditation circle.

"Well come on don't be frightened." 

he says as they both walk into the room. The ice king walks over to a pedestal with a white book on it and then hands the book to Isabella. she reads the title.

"Huh, ninjas of the ice, the art of Fridjitsu volume 1." 

she opens the book to the first page and the ice king reaches over to point at it.

"See you start off small, like ice throwing stars," 

he flips through the pages. 

"Until you work your way up to the more complicated stuff, like the flying glacier."

"What's that do?"

"Oh you just make a giant ice boulder and throw it. I have volumes 2 through 4 over in the cupboard here, but they aren't first edition so I don't display them as much."

"Neat-o! So I just have to make these hand signs and I can do all this? It's really that simple?"

"Why wouldn't it be? Go on, try it out."

"Alright."

She does a series of hand motions. 

"Glass dagger!"

And an icy dagger forms in her hands. Her eyes get big with awe.

"Wow..."

They spend almost the entire afternoon practicing ninja moves, until finally slowing down as it got dark. The ice king is disappointed to see that he left his clothes in the dryer the whole time and now they've all shrunk.

"Hey Ice King! Check it out; I finally mastered the ice sword." 

She makes a few hand signs and a long ice sword appears in her hands.

"That's great sweetie, but daddy has to throw away all his clothes." 

he holds one up to show her.

"See? They're just too small now." 

Then he holds it in front of her, sizing it up as he looks form it to Isabella. 

"Maybe you can wear them instead?"

She shrugs, 

"well, I guess I would need some new clothes eventually anyway."

She takes off her hoddie and slips on the shirt. It fits like a loose sweater would, barely going past her hips and with loose fitting sleeves.

"*gasp!* look at us! we're like twins! I'll get the camera." 

he says while Isabella rolls her eyes.  
After taking a few pictures, the Ice King talks Isabella into playing a board game, similar to candyland, but it appears to be a game that the Ice King invented himself.

"This has to be the best day ever, most people are to be turned off by my looks and personality." 

he says as he moves his game piece across the board. 

"But not you apparently"

"Hey, I babysat for 5 loud, obnoxious little kids every Friday for a month. I can handle playing board games with some weirdo. uhh no offense."

 

"None taken. You know I should have tried this adoption thing years ago. Heh, to be honest, I've never actually had any kids before. Sure every so often I get to hear the pitter patter of little baby penguins running around, like Gunters little cutie pie over there." 

he points to an adorable glowing pink kitten sleeping in a little cat bed.  
Isabella raises her eyebrow in confusion. 

"Baby penguins are cats?"

"No, just Gunters. I don't really know why, and i'm not one to ask questions like that. But my point is, I'm not really sure how to go about this whole father thing."

 

"Meh, don't worry. I can look after myself for the most part."

 

"Yea, but what am I supposed to do."

 

"Well," 

she rolls the dice and moves her playing piece, 

"I guess what dads are supposed to do is just be there for their kids when they need them, and teach them stuff about life and the world and stuff. Just generally take care of them until they can take care of themselves."

 

"I guess that makes sense." 

he says in a small sort of voice showing he's still not quite sure about the whole thing.

 

"Hey don't worry about it, just do what I tell you to and everything'll be fine. Trust me on this one."

 

"Wait, so dads are supposed to do everything their kids tell them to? I thought it was the other way around."

 

"Yea, with normal dads, you on the other hand, wellll.... aren't, so if you want this to work out, you should probably listen to the girl who actually has a firm grip on reality. At least in comparison."

 

"Can I touch your hair?" 

He says with wide glittering eyes.

 

"No."

 

"awwwww." 

he says gloomily.

 

The next morning she wakes up in a the ninja meditation circle in a sleeping bag made from the hide of some white furred animal, to the sound of the ice king saying.

"Hey, Izzy are you awake yet? princess? sweetie? Are you awake?" 

about a foot away from her.  
Her eyes snap open along with a surprised scream which gets the ice king screaming too. Eventually she stops, panting and clutching her chest. She looks around and says to herself.

"Well I'm still here so I guess I'm not crazy." 

before looking at Ice King and saying.

"Don't do that!"

"Do what?"

"*Sigh* never mind."

"Well now that you're awake let's do more father daughter stuff."

She rubs the sleep out of her eyes. 

"What time is it?"

"Adventure time."

"What?"

"Sunrise."

"Sunrise? whaddo you mean sunrise?" 

She walks out of the secret ninja room and looks out the window. You can just barely see the sun looking like it's straining to peak out over the horizon, only to sink back down as if it too agreed that it was way too early to be doing anything.

 

"That's it, I'm going back to bed."

 

"But what about getting an early start?"

He whines.  
She whips back around, a raging ball of fury shouting 

" I JUST STAYED UP ALL NIGHT!!!!!!"

 

"Sounds like someone isn't a morning person." 

he says while rubbing his ringing ears.

 

"Look you know what, fine! It's not like I'd be able to get back to sleep anyway." 

She grabs the bridge of her nose with frustration as she try's to calm down, before half-heartedly asking 

"So, what do you normally do in the morning?"

"Well normally I have breakfast, feed the penguins do a quick 15 minute workout and then check my calendar and see where it goes from there."

 

"Sounds fan-freaking-tastic. Let's go do those things you said."

 

And so it goes on like this for days. As illustrated by this montage!  
getting up, chatting over a breakfast of reheated pizza, her doing some impressive dance stretches while Ice King lifts dumbbells, the two of them outside in the snow with the Ice King making ice minions for Isabella to fight with her new ninja moves.  
Ice King showing her the penguins and talking about each one, Isabella teaching the Ice King how to dance a weird mixture of ballet and breakdancing in the evening.  
Breakfast again, but this time with Isabella putting hot peppers on the pizza and eating it normally while the Ice King tries a slice and freaks out from it being too spicy and Isabella laughs hysterically at the sight of him screaming and running back and forth hysterically before zapping his own tongue so its encased in ice, his eyes watery, while Isabella falls off the chair laughing.   
Isabella spotting the ice king while he uses the bench press, him straining to lift a particularly heavy load, until his arms give out and the weights crush his chest, causing the both of them to panic as Isabella tries to lift the weights off of him.   
Back outside practicing ninja moves against snow minions,this time with the ice king covered in bandages.   
The Ice kKing showing Isabella a chamber full of magic items while she randomly picks up a shiny gold amulet with flames engraves around it and unleashes a flamethrower like stream of fire from the amulets center, creating a huge melted hole in the ceiling that a few penguins look through while the ice king looks sternly at Isabella who smiles an awkward smile and puts the amulet down.   
The two of them ice climbing with Isabella now wearing brown ugg boots, a purple pair of gloves, and a hoddie she made herself of the same material as the ice kings robe, while using ninja hook and chain weapons as ice picks to scale the side of a steep mountain.   
The ice king is a good distance behind her and looks like he's having a hard time with the whole ice climbing thing until he just gives up, wipes the sweat from his forehead and fly's the rest of the way up while Isabella watches him go then keeps on climbing.  
The monologue ends with Isabella sitting cross-legged on an easy chair made of ice, playing videogames on the Ice Kings computer with the pink glowing kitten sleeping on her lap, when the ice king walks in.   
she turns off the computer and says

 

"Hey ice king, I've got something to ask you."

 

"Hey me too! But you go first."

 

"Well I was wondering about these advanced ninja moves." 

She says while flipping through a ninja manual. 

"I keep doing the hand signs and everything, but nothing happens."

 

"Here let me see." 

She gives him the book.

"Well there's your problem. It says here that in order to do the advanced ice ninja techniques; you need some sort of magic item to act as a power source, because apparently the local ambient magic of the ice kingdom just won't cut it."

“Local ambient magic of the ice kingdom? Wait, so does that mean I wouldn’t be able to use any of these sweet ninja abilities at all as soon as I stepped out of the ice kingdom and into that greener place over the horizon?”

“Well yeah basically? I figured that went without saying.”

“But the book says I could use some magic item as a power source to be able to do the more intense fridjitsu anyway, so does that mean if i had some magic item, it could work backwards as well and let me do the fridjitsu outside of the ice kingdom?”

Ice King just kind of shrugs  
“Come on dude, you’re supposed to be the wizard here… ugh, whatever, let’s just focus on the task at hand. So I need a magic battery...Well you do have that trophy hall with all those magic items and junk, why don't I just use one of those?"

 

"Welllllllll, ok.” 

Ice King responds,

“But let's not go crazy here. I'm not a charity who just gives away all my valuable collectables. I need some hard assets whose value will grow along with the economy, instead of getting eaten away by inflation and forcing me to continue working during my twilight years."

 

"It's amazing how I could actually understand all that, and how none of it would actually be relevant to a guy like you who doesn't age. Well let's go." 

She gently sets the kitten on the floor and puts on her boots before wandering off with the Ice King. They try out many of the magic items to see if they could power advanced ninja techniques. A few of them seem to work but either fizzle out quick or are just too big to be practical, before coming to the amulet she used to burn a hole in the ceiling earlier. 

"So what about this one?"

 

"No way princess. It took me all day to fix the castle after the last time you used that."

 

"That doesn't mean you can't tell me what it is."

 

"Well, there is actually a pretty neat story behind this amulet. It's called the amulet of infinite flames and it all started years ago, back before Finn and Jake decided to stop all my princess kidnapping schemes." 

a flashback starting.

 

"You mean those two heroes you're always going on about?"

 

"NO INTERRUPTING THE STORY!!"

 

"Jeese, well sor-ry."

 

"Anyway, I had just captured fire princess and was busy finding out what sort of a person she was, but it wasn't going well.   
We were just so different from each other, it was like we were complete opposites! When suddenly there was a bright glow coming from the south side of my kingdom, or was it the west? Well whichever part boarders the fire kingdom. I rushed over to see what was happening, and it turned out to be a middle aged wizard from the fire kingdom trying to burn down my entire kingdom with that amulet and rescue the princess.   
So I tried to fight him off but he was too much for me and burned half my beard off, along with most of my clothes.   
And just when things looked bleakest and I might be burned to a crisp right then and there, I was able to freeze the amulet shut. The wizard was powerless without it so froze him solid.   
Only fire people aren't meant to be frozen so he died and I kept the amulet, so it could never be used against me and my kingdom again, oh and when I got back fire princess has escaped by melting through the wall."

 

"Wow." 

She opens the glass case to pick up the amulet, but the ice king slams it shut.

 

"What are you doing! I just told you that you can't use that amulet. It's too dangerous! Plus it doesn't really fit the whole ice princess theme."

 

"But I was young and naive then, now that I have a slightly better idea of what I'm doing the chances of accidentally hurting myself and anyone around me are much slimmer. And I'd be using it to power my ice stuff, and what could be a better power-source than something that has infinite in its name?"

 

"No, I won't allow it. Nope, not gonna…. Whaaaaa?" 

he sees that Isabella is already wearing the amulet.   
"Grrrrrrrrrrrrr." 

And he rips off the amulet and puts it back in the glass display case, zapping it shut with an ice lock. 

"You're not using that amulet, listen to your father. Now let's go try out the other magic knick-knack's I have."

 

"Ok," 

she says while following him and clearly wearing the amulet.

 

"Good because I have this great sword that." 

he sees that she's wearing the amulet. 

"How did you do that?!"

 

"Magic ice lock picks!" 

She says while holding a pair of thin lock picks made of ice above her head dramatically.

 

"Alright, I'll admit that was impressive, but I'm serious Izzy. Can we at least try out the other ones first."

 

"Well, ok. But I still think this things the best choice."

 

Awhile later they walk out of the room with Isabella wearing the amulet of infinite flames.

 

"See, I told you it was the best choice."

 

He grumbles as he seals the secret entrance to his trophy room.  
Isabella try's using the amulet by gently pushing the fire shaped button on the top to control the amount of fire coming out, creating a small candle like flame at the center.

 

"You, know, this thing is pretty easy to use one you get the hang of it."

 

"Izzy! What did I tell you about using that thing in the castle!"

 

"But I can still use it outside right?"

 

"Sure I guess." 

He says with a shrug.

"Sweet! Thanks pops!" 

and she gives him a quick hug before she runs outside to play with her new deadly weapon.

"She called me pops." 

He says with disbelief that turns into a smile. He follows her out the door and sits on the ledge overlooking the wide flat area they use for practicing her ninja moves and various other sports, like ice hockey, or croquet.

 

"*Sigh*, it seems like just yesterday that I kidnapped her, and now she's off destroying the surrounding area with an amulet of infinite flame. *sniffle* they just grow up so fast."

 

He sits there happily pondering life while below him Isabella runs away screaming from the angry polar bear whose house she just melted on accident.  
Sometime later the Ice King is lounging in his easy chair writing in his diary when Isabella comes in the castle. He closes his diary and asks 

"Soooo, how did it go with the bear?"

"We're cool. Since I accidentally melted his old cave, I just made him a new bigger one. He seems pretty happy with it, even invited me to a housewarming party he's throwing on Friday."

 

"Oooooo, Can I come?"

"I dunno, you'd have to go ask him."

He puts his diary down and stands up.

"Look, Izzy, I have to tell you something."

"Oh yea, that's right, from earlier today. So what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Actually I guess I mean I have to give you something." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a wrapped present.

"Awww, for me? That's so nice of you"

"I was waiting for the right time to give it to you, which I guess is now apparently"

She rips apart the wrapping paper and opens the box, her eyes widen with shock as she pulls out a gold tiara, rather like the ice kings, but with a single point and ruby on the front instead of three, and without any points on the back.

"Is this, real?"

"OF COURSE IT'S REAL! What do you take me for, some kinda lowlife cheapskate who can't even afford to get his daughter a proper crown? I thought you believed in me. What's this relationship coming to!"

 

She hugs him, catching the ice king off guard

"I love it! Wait. this won't make me go crazy like your crown did?"

"No, it's just a tiara. An ordinary, non magical tiara."

 

"Then I love it." 

The ice king smiles and hugs her back.


	2. Jake the dog and Finn the human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter our intrepid heros, who wonder what is up with this ice ninja chick?

Finn and Jake walk through the forest each holding a fishing rod and Jake holding a tackle box.

"Man, I am so stoked about this fishing trip!" 

Finn says with a fist pump

"Me too bro. Nothing like a good old fashioned battle between us manly dudes and a bunch of   
stupid fish."

"Bet I'll catch more fish than you."

"Finn, it's not about how many fish you catch, it's about who catches the biggest fish."

"Well I'm gonna catch the biggest fish ever! AND catch more fish than you."

"Nuh uh, no-one can match my awesome fishing skills."

"Oh yea well," 

but he hears a noise, 

"Hey Jake you hear that?"

Off in the distance they hear someone saying 

"Oh glob somebody help me!"

"Someone's in trouble! Let's go!" 

Finn says while running after the source of the screams.

"Right behind you bro!" 

And Jake stretches after him

 

They reach a small clearing where the screams were coming from, where they see someone wearing a bright blue hoodie with a gold tiara, very similar to the Ice Kings crown, but with a single point on the front visible sticking out from the hood, black pants, a black belt, large brown boots with white fur trim, purple gloves, and a black mask hiding the lower half of her face like a ninja. She's holding a terrified red-brown squirrel by the neck with one hand so it's face to face with her.

 

"Don't play dumb with me squirrel, now tell me where it is!" 

She yells in a menacing voice.

"I swear I don't know anything."

"One more remark like that and I'll feed you to my kitten!"

She holds the squirrel over the incredibly cute pink kitten, which looks up at the squirrel with wide, shiny blue eyes and gives an adorable meow. This makes the squirrel start crying its eyes out with fear, despite how completely unthreatening the kitten looks.

"Hey!" 

Finn shouts. 

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size!"

Her head spins around to look at Finn and Jake. She stands up straight and responds with 

"Well why don't you keep your nose out of other people's business?"

"You're threatening an innocent woodland critter; I don't tolerate guys who threaten innocent woodland critters."

 

"DUDE! "

Jake yells, 

"That's obviously a chick! Can't you tell by the shapely womanly figure?" 

He says while motioning the shapely part out with his hands.

"Oh," 

Finn reply's and with a small 

"heh heh," 

and an embarrassed smile. he stands there while she glares at him angrily. After a moment she sighs and closes her eyes while grabbing the bridge of her nose. 

"Look just get out of here before you embarrass yourself even more. I still have to get my answer out of this talking squirrel."

 

"Let the squirrel go! He says he doesn't know anything!"

 

"Uhh, Finn. I think the squirrels a chick too."

 

No doubt, because now the squirrels angrily glaring at Finn too. He stutters for a moment, unsure of what to say next until angrily saying.

 

"Grrrrrrrrr, well I'm still gonna save you!"

He drops his fishing rod and draws his sword

"NOW FIGHT ME!"

 

But she's not intimidated by this at all. 

"Oooooh no, you do NOT want to go there with me. I'm an ice ninja, I'll wipe the floor with you."

 

"Oh, and you expect me to be real impressed by that." 

Finn reply's. 

"Hate to break it to you lady but so are we, now feel the wrath of my…" 

he starts making hand signs, 

"wait how did it go again?"

"I think you're supposed to have your pinky like this." 

Jake says showing the hand sign.

"No that's not right either."

"Well how about…"

Isabella looks at them skeptically as they squabble to try and figure out the right hand signs until finally Finn is able to create a dagger made of ice in his hands and brandishes it at Isabella heroically. Isabella however, is far from impressed.

 

"Great," 

she says sarcastically 

"So you can barely do the easiest ice ninja trick in the book, and you expect me to be impressed by that."

 

"Shut uup!" 

Finn yell's in a slightly embarrassed tone

 

"Hey, you're the one trying to show off his lame ice ninja skills. I gave you plenty of chances to walk away from this, and yet here you are, continuing to embarrass yourself."

 

"So I might have forgotten a few things, it's not like I need them to defeat you!"

"Well let's hope not, because you couldn't stand up against an average garden slug with those skills."

Finn snarls at the comment, and she continues, saying

"But who am I kidding. I'm not one to turn down a fight."

She tosses the squirrel into the grass beside her, where it quickly scurry's up a tree and out of sight, then she picks up her kitten, 

"Let's see what you gotttttt!!!!!" 

And throws it at Jake; the kitten hissing menacingly and claws unsheathing in midair, and hits him right in the face!

"AAAAAAAAA get it off get it off!!!!" 

He says while dropping his tackle box, spilling its contents, and trying to yank the kitten off his face. But its claws are so dug in that trying to pull it off just stretches Jake's face along with it.

"JAAAKE!" 

Finn yells, but he's cut off as he has to dodge as a bunch of ninja throwing stars that are shot from the Isabella's hands.  
He then throws his ice-knife at her and she quickly makes a hand sign while saying 

"ice barrier!"

and a wall of ice appears in front of her, although she still flinches when the dagger hits the barrier. Finn charges wildly, brandishing his sword above his head, and panicking slightly she makes a few hand signs and says 

"Glacial Guan dao!"

 

A spear-like weapon forms in her hands, with a regular spearhead on one end, and a short, crescent shaped blade on the other. She swings the Guan dao at Finn, using its superior length to keep him at a distance. Finn shows off his agility with some sweet dodges and flips. And with a matrix like moment of slow motion Finn backflips over the blade of her weapon, the sharp edge just barely cutting off a sliver off his backpack.   
He lands like a cat, but his hand lands on a sharp rock painfully, causing him to flinch.   
She moves in closer, swinging her frozen weapon, and in a sudden stroke of genius Finn picks up the rock and throws it at her, hitting Isabella right in the stomach.   
She staggers back, clutching where the rock hit her and looking furious. 

 

"Fine. you wanna play hardball? Let's play hardball." 

She rams her weapon in the ground like a spear and does a few hand signs before crouching slightly, hands at her side as if she were carrying a large sphere, when an icy boulder a little bigger than a bowling ball forms in her hands.   
She launches it at Finn, who barely dodges.

 

But Jake however, who's still trying to fight off the kitten in the background wanders right in its path.   
The pink kitten see's the boulder and leaps off Jake's face, who joyfully says, 

"Finally I can see!" 

Right before getting hit in the face by the ball of ice, which smashes him into a large tree, splintering the wood like it was hit by a cannonball.   
Jake melts his battered face out from behind the icy boulder and falls forward heavily, his face hitting the ground with a splat and melting over the grass. Still he gives a thumbs up and says a quick 

"I'm ok." 

Furious, Finn lunges at her, and she barely has time to pull her guan dao out of the grass and block his sword with the pole of her weapon, but even so she's thrown to the ground, with Finn still pressing his sword against her weapon, keeping her pinned as her weapon slowly gets pushed down and the sword nears her face.

 

"Amy! I can can't shake this guy, blind him!" 

She yells to her cat, which sprints over to her, and in a swift motion she kicks Finn in the chest, knocking him off her, before rolling into a kneeling position, hunched over to cover her eyes as much as possible, as the kitten leaps onto her back and gives off a bright flash, like from a camera, but in all directions.

 

Finn recoils, blinded from the flash and barely able to see, just as the ninja rushes over and gives him a swift uppercut.

 

Finn swings his sword wildly, trying to blink the stars out of his eyes and shouting 

"Where are you!" 

at the top of his lungs, while she quickly slides behind him and WHAM! Kicks his back, knocking him over and making him drop his sword.  
He blindly feels around for it, like Velma searching for her glasses, but just when he's about to grab it, a large brown boot kicks it out of his reach.

 

Over beside the wreaked tree, Jake, without moving from his face down position, asks blearily, 

"Hey Finn are you winning? Finnnnnnn?" 

He looks up, squinting through two black eyes and a lumpy face over at where Finn is, and see's the ice ninja standing beside him holding her Guan dao made from solid ice above her head like she's about to stab Finn with it.

"Finn look out!" 

Jake yells as he leaps over and tackles her to the ground. Finn uses this time to rub his eyes and try to get some of his vision back. After a moment or two he picks up his sword and goes over to Jake.

 

"Thanks Jake, I think I can handle it from here."

"Good, cause I've got a bone to pick with that cat." 

He says with malice, letting go of the ice ninja and walking over to the kitten while cracking his knuckles in an intimidating fashion, who's licking its paw and rubbing its head as cats have a tendency to do. He points his finger at the kitten dramatically and says.

 

"I don't care how adorable you are, You're going down!"

 

The kitten leaps back onto jakes face. 

"AHHH NOT AGAIN!"

But this time instead of trying to pull the kitten off, he punches the kitten (and himself) in the face.   
Stunned, the kitten falls to the ground.

"AMY!" 

The ice ninja shouts with worry, but she looks back at the angry Finn and try's to regain her cool.

“That's some dog you've got. I was worried i'd accidentally killed him for a minute there, but if you'll excuse me, I've got to make sure Amy's OK too.” 

She back-flips away from Finn, makes a few hand signs, then rams her hands on the ground while shouting 

"Frozen lake!" 

In an instant, a flat, shiny sheet of ice forms across the ground in the clearing, essentially turning it into an ice skating rink. Finn slips on the ice as it forms beneath his feet, along with Jake. Although while Finn continues trying to stand Jake just stays on his belly sliding around and going, 

"Whee!" 

As he spins around aimlessly. The ninja however walks across the ice with ease.

"Hey! How come you aren't slipping?"

"Magic ice climber boots. Why do you think I wear these things?"

"I thought you just had big feet."   
Jake responds.  
She shoots him a dirty look while she picks up her kitten, and runs off.

"Jake! She's getting away, stretch us out of here!"

"You got it bro." 

he stretches across the slippery ice, grabbing Finn and placing him on the ices edge before stretching his way out as well. Isabella looks back and sees that they're still on her tail.

 

"You guys just don't know when to quit!"

"Lady, we’re heroes and heroes never give up!"   
Finn responds with bravado.

"Well maybe you'll reconsider when I pull out the big guns. Prepare to witness," 

she starts making hand signs, 

"In my opinion the single awesomest ice ninja weapon there is." 

She curls her fingers like claws and swings her arms to her sides menacingly as she strikes a pose like wolverine showing off his claws. Floating chunks of ice begin to form down and past her arms, 

"The Talons, of the Great Ice Beast!" 

And the floating chunks form long, wide bearlike arms each tipped with 3 huge ice claws, each claw like a hooked sword.  
Finn and Jake look in awe under the shadow of these massive arms, each about twice as long as the ninja is tall. Jake cowers behind Finn, asking timidly 

"Finn, can we give up now?" 

but Finn just looks more determined and ready's his sword.

She stabs at Finn and Jake with one of the arms, the two of them leaping out of the way right before impact, long talons sinking into the ground like a warm knife through butter. She pulls the claws out at an angle, dragging them through the ground and leaving huge gashes in the earth, following the direction that Finn took when he leapt away.   
Frantically he runs and then skids behind a large tree to avoid the claws, which scrape along the tree, leaving deep gashes in the trunk, but failing to cut all the way through.   
Jake, seeing that Finn nearly got sliced in half, attacks.   
Not really expecting to get a hit in, but rather draw attention away from Finn. 

With the other arm she slams the paw down inches from where Jake was standing previously; denting the ground from the force of impact, just as Finn leaps out from behind the tree and sprints at her, yelling a battle cry and brandishing his sword above his head.

 

Distracted she turns to take another swipe at Finn, but this gives Jake enough time to get in close and grab her.   
Wrapping her up tight with one arm and the kitten with another. 

Without hands to guide them anymore the talons drop to the ground, now useless chunks of ice.

 

"Boo-yeah! Now who's got the skills! You may have put up a pretty good fight, but your no match for us, we're an unstoppable team! Finn yells."

 

"You bet we are! That'll show you not to be evil. Speaking of which who are you anyway? I've never really seen any ice ninjas before, and last I checked the ice king wasn't the kind of guy who has `friends'."

 

"Well, jets just find out."

Finn says as he grabs the black mask she uses to cover the lower half of her face and is about to yank it off, but suddenly Jakes arm starts smoking.

 

"YEEOWWW!!!" 

His arm starts spazzing out with pain and the ninja is thrown a few feet away, her mask, which was still clutched in Finns hand rips off and she lands nimbly, still holding her amulet of infinite flame in one hand, and proceeds to shoot a flamethrower like stream of fire at Jakes other arm so he'll let go of the cat, which after being dropped sprints over to Isabella and climbs on her shoulder.   
She then reaches under her hood to remove a leftover bit of black fabric and stands tall and confident, then torches the surrounding area, creating a wall of flame between her and the two of them.   
But when she pulled out the fabric, it had loosened her hood, which slides down, revealing her shiny light orange hair.   
With her free hand she shifts the hood out of her way, still focused on the task at hand, and a long ponytail spills out gracefully.

 

She stands there surrounded by flames, long shiny hair flapping in the breeze, looking at the stunned Finn. And though his eyesight may still be blurred from Amy's bright flash and the roaring fire he can still see the unmistakable face, of another human.  
Jake tugs on his arm, frantically, trying to snap him out of his funk. 

"Come on man! The whole place is on fire, we gotta get out of here!!!!"

"But."

She turns to walk away, a puff of steam rising from where she put out the flames with her ice powers so she'd have a clear path out.  
A flaming tree branch falls in front of them, snapping Finn out of it as he covers his face with one arm to protect it from the sparks.   
Half dragged by Jake, he gets up and together they run out of the forest. Once they reach the edge of the forest a huge jet of snow erupts into the sky behind them and falls to the ground like a heavy snowstorm, putting out the fire and covering the forest in a blanket of snow.

"What happened man? It's like you just froze. She didn't get you with her ice ninja powers did she?"

 

"No bro, nothing like that."

"Then what dude."

"Jake, I think… I think that ice ninja is human."

"Huh? No way bro, you musta been seein things. It's just like that time with the creepy fish people. And besides, there was fire everywhere an junk.”

"Jake, we have to find her again."

"What? Why?"

"I just have to know for sure."

"Awww, but I almost got chopped in half like three times from those big claws of hers, plus her escape plan burned down half the forest."

 

Finn gives him one of those looks. So Jake replies

"Look if it'll make you feel any better, we're bound to run into her again eventually. I mean she's probably working for the ice king and we fight him all the time."

"Then we'd better go pay the ice king a visit."

"Can we at least get lunch first?"

"Welllll, alright, but then we go see the ice king, got it?"

"Got it."

 

Back at the ice kingdom, Isabella walks in the front door of the ice kings castle.

"Izzy! Your back. You're not hurt are you?"

"Just a few bumps and bruises, nothing big."

"You sure? Nothing broken, no deadly poisons coursing through your veins?"

"Seriously, pops, I'm fine."

"I'm sorry, it's just that I worry about you so much? I'm still not comfortable with this whole adventuring thing you've started doing. All alone out there fighting monsters and who knows what else all the time."

"Hey, you know I'm not alone, I've got Amore here."   
She says while holding up the glowing pink kitten. 

"And she has healing powers, so even if I did get in a tight spot, Amy'll just heal me up good as new, won't you?" 

She says while cuddling Amore (amore means love in Italian and is the kittens full name, but she goes by Amy for short.).

 

"Meow."  
"See, you've got nothing to be worried about." 

She gives the ice king a quick hug. 

"Besides we both know that the moment I'm out of the castle you've forgotten all about me and go right back to harassing princesses."

 

"Yea, but when I get back I still have to worry."

 

"And that's good enough for me." 

They let go of each other.

"So what sort of adventures did you get up to today?"

"Oh, I fought those Finn and Jake guys"

"WHAT! I told you not to interact with those two!"

"No you didn't."

"Well I was meaning to!" 

he stands there for a moment. 

"Well did you win?"

"Ehhhhhh, I'd call it a draw."

"Well that's good I guess. Hey, did you remember to get groceries?"

"Awwwww shoot, I forgot."

"What! But I gave you a list and everything! Now what are we gonna have for lunch!"

"Can we just eat whatever's in the fridge?"

"There isn't anything in the fridge, that's why I asked you to go get groceries!"

"Fine fine, don't get your panties in a bunch; I'll just go get them now."   
She opens the door and steps outside, but spots something in the distance. 

"Hey, who's that?"

"Who's what?" 

The ice king asks as he flies over to take a look too.

"Hey, it looks like those Finn and Jake guys. All riiiiiight! They must be here for a rematch." 

She says while punching her hand and looking positively eager for another round. The ice king on the other hand…

 

"Oh no." 

he grabs Isabella and quickly fly's over to the secret ice ninja room and tosses her in.

"Ice king, what the heck!"

"Izzy. stay here until I say so."

"No way! I wanna fight Finn and Jake!"

"THIS IS NOT UP FOR DISCUSSION!!!!" 

He says with his scary, I'll kill you if you don't do what I say, face.   
She stands there, arms crossed and angry, but lets the Ice King seal the entrance.

 

Back outside Finn is about to knock on the door, but just before his fist reaches the door the ice king quickly opens it.

"There are no princesses here so get lost!!!"

"Uhhh, we weren't gonna ask that." Finn replies in confusion.

"Yea, we were gonna ask if you knew anything about any ice ninjas. You see we fought one earlier today" 

Jakes voice starts getting skeptical and kinda condescending 

"And Finn thinks she might have been a human so he's all moody about finding her again and we were wondering if you knew anything that could help us."

 

The Ice King slams the door in their face, so Jake turns to Finn and says

"Guess he didn't know anything."

Finns eyebrows furrow and his lips press together with skepticism. 

"No, he's definitely hiding something, and I'm gonna figure out what."

"Sounds like we're gonna have to do some spyin."

"Super secret spyin."

"Awww yea."

"Come on Jake, let's get this espionage under-waaay!"

They slink off to a ledge on one of the nearby mountains with a good view of the Ice   
Kings window. Finn looks through his binoculars while back in the castle the ice king unseals his secret ninja room to let out Isabella, who oddly enough is wearing her hood and mask. Which the ice king asks about.

 

"Hey, what's with the mask? You aren't supposed to wear it inside. Its like with hats, it's rude."

 

"Pop's, I heard the whole thing from over here, and you couldn't have been more obvious, so unless Finn and Jake are complete morons, they're probably spying on us right now."

 

"Really?" 

He says while looking around the room as if he expected to find a hidden camera stashed somewhere.

 

"And if you really are this determined for them to not find out who I am, then it's probably best that I keep the mask on."

 

"Good idea. You probably shouldn't go out for groceries then either."

 

"Yea, I guess not."

 

Back with Finn and Jake, Finn sees her through the binoculars and says,

"*gasp!* There she is!"

"So she IS working for the ice king, maybe like as a secret assassin or something. What are they saying?"

"I dunno dude." 

He lowers the binoculars. 

"We're gonna have to get in closer."

They go to the side of the castle and Jake stretches part of the way up with Finn on his back.

"Wait Jake, don't go too high. We don't want to get spotted."

"Don't worry man, I'll just stretch my ear up to the window so I can hear what they're saying." 

He stretches his ear up to the edge of the window and turns it back and forth like a radar for a moment until he gets a good signal.

 

"So what are they saying?" 

Finn asks.

"They're just arguing about what toppings they want to get on the pizza they're ordering. Apparently she really wants hot peppers but the ice king doesn't like them."

 

"That's it?"

 

"Hold on Finn, you have to be patient with these sort of things." 

He listens in again. 

"Ok, apparently her name is Izzy."

“Izzy huh?”

"Shush Finn I'm trying to focus here! Ok, the ice king's asking when she'll take her mask off and she said when she's sure we're not spying on them anymore. Now the ice king's talking about how bad it would be if we found out," 

Then Jake stops mid-sentence, seemingly frozen with shock.

"Found out what! Jake, found out what!"

"Dude, he just said she was an ice princess."

"A princess?! Well come on let's go rescue her!" 

He says while getting his sword out of his backpack.

"No man not princess, ice princess, he said ice princess and that girl Izzy is his daughter!"

"Whaaaaaa! That can't be right; you must have heard it wrong!"

"Man I know what I heard!! AAAAAAAAA she just called him pop's!!"

"WELL WHAT'DO WE DO!"

"I DON'T KNOW!!!"

"WELL LET'S GO ASK SOMEONE WHO DOES!"

"OK!!!!"

"And Jake runs off on his stilt legs while Finn rides on his back."

 

 

"SHE’S A WHAT?!" 

Bubblegum princess yells in surprise  
And Finn reply's, 

"Yea, the ice king said she was an ice princess and she called him pop's and everything!"

"What should we do princess bubblegum?" 

Jake asks in a worried tone

"I, I don't know, nothing like this have ever happened before. The ice king is one of the few not part of the grand confederate of Ooo royalty. Our laws don't apply to him, they never have!.... Do we at least know if she wants to be the ice princess?"

 

"I dunno, she seemed like it." 

Jake answers.

"Yea, but she might be under some kind of curse or something. No-one in their right mind would want to be that jerks adopted daughter." 

Says Finn

 

"That may well be the case Finn, but if she really is fine with being the ice princess, then we may have to deal with the repercussions of that."

 

"What do you mean "repercussions"?" 

Jake asks, but this time with his usual boldness.  
Princess bubblegum goes on. 

"Over the years, the Ice King has gained a great number of enemies,"

 

"No doubt, what with all the princess capturing and other evil stuff he's always doing." 

Finn butts in.

"No Finn, you don't understand. until now the grand confederate of Ooo royalty has taken a very lenient approach to the Ice King, deciding to mostly ignore him and his diabolical ways, but now that he has a princess of his own, the confederate is likely to take a more aggressive attitude against the Ice King and try to pay him back for all the times he's stolen their princesses.   
If she really is the ice princess, and wants to continue being the ice princess, then her life may be in grave danger."

 

"How grave are we talking about here?" 

Jake asks  
And with dramatic flair bubblegum princess replies.

"Six feet under."

 

Finn and Jake exchange looks of worry.

 

On the way out of the candy kingdom Finn remarks,

" So not only do we have to worry about the Ice King, but also every kingdom that the ice king has ever stolen a princess from."

"Which is all of them."

"This is pretty bad bro."

"You're telling me. And I was the one who just wanted to go home and sleep for 12 hours, then worry about all this in the morning. Instead we're worrying about this now, and we only have last night's sleep to go on."

 

"But you slept almost all day yesterday."

 

"Well it's the principle of the thing."

 

"Which would be?"

 

"Well its, uhhhhhhhhh," 

he scratches his head, 

"I got nothing. So just what are we going to say to her once we get there? "Hey you aren't cursed are you" and "every kingdom in ooo is probably gonna try and kill you"."

 

"Pretty much."

 

"I'm cool with that. Hey what happened to the whole figuring out if she's human thing?"

 

"We can do that later. Right now she needs to know that her life is in danger and be freed from the Ice Kings curse."

 

"Hey, Finn, wouldn't it be weird if she wasn't cursed?"

 

"Yeah man, that would be pretty weird. I can't imagine why anyone would want to hang out with the ice king."

 

"Me neither dude. He's such a huge weirdo."

 

"But after this is over, then maybe I can finally know for sure if I'm the last human."

Finn says with a sort of sad look on his face.  
Jake looks at his little brother, feeling bad that it's probably gonna end up being just another disappointment for him. 

"Sure thing Finn. And if not, then you'll still have me here to watch your back."

 

"Thanks man. Now let's go save a princess."


End file.
